


Noche de bar

by KukoGrande



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KukoGrande/pseuds/KukoGrande
Summary: Dos desconocidos se conocen en un bar y van a casa.





	1. En el bar

Él y yo somos diferentes. Lo sé, aunque no lo conozco y esta es la tercera vez que lo encuentro en este bar. 

Mi desconocido favorito entra por la puerta trasera y se sienta frente a la barra, en la esquina más solitaria del establecimiento, donde el televisor da la espalda, y el frío del exterior se cuela por el marco de la próxima salida. Al parecer es un cliente habitual porque el cantinero pregunta su pedido antes que a cualquier otro, también podría deberse al temor que ocasiona la expresión arisca de su rostro, la que gana tan especial atención. 

Ah, me mira un segundo y estremezco...

Sake, cerveza y hoy, tequila. Su presencia se impone y es lo único que soy capaz de ver en la esquina contraria a él, con mi cuarto vaso de vodka en mano. Él es muy alto, yo soy alto también, pero él rebasa el metro noventa, tiene un cuerpo atlético y fuerte, opuesto total al mío que podría definirse como escuálido. Aún así, me causa risa que viste como si muriera de frío, y no es hasta que han pasado un par de bebidas que empieza a quitarse el exceso de ropa.

Bebe de golpe el primer shot y el cantinero coloca la botella a su izquierda. El murmullo de la gente se concentra donde yo estoy y quisiera acercarme a él y charlar. Pero como mencioné, él y yo somos diferentes.

Si tuviera que describir quién soy, diría que soy el típico sujeto que recibe bebidas gratis cuando está a solas, aquel quien nadie respeta y viste ropa ligera incluso a varios grados bajo cero. Soy la clase de sujeto que cuando habla puede terminar alzando la voz por la emoción y finge emborracharse para portarse mal.

Es un misterio para mí si él quien luce amar tanto la quietud y la individualidad, podría permitirme compartir una bebida antes de partir a casa.

Le doy la espalda en la silla y miro a las personas jugar en el billar o platicar sobre el partido de béisbol en la tv. Me pongo de pie y decido que esta noche no tendré arrepentimientos. Y en cada paso hacia donde él se encuentra, repito a mis adentros como el agua y el aceite no se mezclan pero juntos logran un efecto hermoso de incorrupción. 

Si fuera posible, quisiera intentarlo. Alimentando esa esperanza, visto mi mejor sonrisa y acomodo un cabello rebelde tras el lóbulo de la oreja. Mi víctima no se ha dado cuenta que me aproximo y se quita la enorme chaqueta, colocandola en el respaldo de la silla. "Mírame" "No me mires" mis anhelos y mis miedos se contradicen. Él me mira y frunce el ceño, enseguida voltea a su alrededor sin discreción buscando otro objetivo para mí sin encontrarlo. Su actitud me provoca una risa ligera y noto como mis pensamientos guardan silencio.

Sólo existe el presente, este momento maravilloso donde cada acción es un ganar o perder sin tener la menor idea de qué es lo que no volveremos a tener. Por esa misma razón, a veces tomo la vida demasiado en serio  y en otras ocasiones la considero insignificante. Ahora esa filosofía me permite no tener miedo de arriesgarme.


	2. Al salir del bar

Está helando. Los árboles están cargados de nieve, y las calles congeladas se sienten resbaladizas. Es una tortura permanecer al aire libre sobretodo para alguien como yo que creció en un lugar tropical. Dos años no han sido suficientes y muchas veces me pregunto qué hago aquí. La respuesta es inmediata: en este sitio tengo trabajo y...

Entro con rapidez al bar de costumbre. No quiero llegar a casa. Siento una ligera corriente cálida que se disipa con el aire frío que se cuela por la puerta. Quedo ahí un par de segundos antes de ir a sentarme a la barra. Tengo frío. Quisiera no quitarme los guantes, pero es imposible tomar cualquier cosa con ellos encima. Al sentarme en la barra, percibo el ruido del interior y observo cómo hoy no está tan lleno; la mayoría de la gente se amotina cerca de la entrada principal donde las mesas son más amplias; la enorme televisión y la sala de juegos también se ubican de ese lado. En la barra hay otras cinco personas, incluyendo al chico que cada que viene se me queda mirando. Qué incómodo, me pregunto qué es lo que tanto le llama la atención. ¿Mi altura o mi forma de vestir? ¿Se nota que soy foráneo? Demonios, pido una bebida, la tercera en el menú, estoy comprometido a probar todas las opciones antes de que termine el mes. Y el cantinero con rapidez la coloca a mi izquierda junto a la botella. Tequila, es la primera vez que lo pruebo y deja una sensación diferente en mi garganta, no me molesta pero es difícil acostumbrarse al cambio cuando he bebido sólo sake por 10 años, sucede lo mismo con este país que no termina de gustarme.

Después del segundo trago, el frío se ha desvanecido y soy capaz de quitarme la chaqueta. Escucho un estallido de risas en una de las mesas de billar y al alzar la vista, noto que el chico delgado y raro que me observa se acerca con una tonta expresión de decisión.  Volteo a mi alrededor intentado descifrar cuál es su objetivo y sí este no es salir por la puerta trasera, maldición, soy yo.

Lo escucho tragar una risilla en su nuez y lo miro fijamente frunciendo el ceño. Él se detiene a poco más de un metro de distancia, hay nerviosismo en su sonrisa y un esfuerzo enorme de coraje en sus puños que se aprietan. "¿Necesitas algo?" Le digo al ver que no avanzará más. "¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?" Pregunta señalando con la mirada el asiento libre a mi derecha. 

"¿Por qué aquí? Hay más lugares disponibles." Le respondo y veo como su confianza flaquea por segundos, luego vuelve a sonreír con más fuerza y se sienta a mi lado. "Quiero conocerte." Dice cuando su cuerpo ya está tan cerca que su pierna choca contra la mía. Intento ignorarlo y me sirvo otro trago. Le gusto, lo entiendo ahora por la manera en que sus ojos brillan mientras me analizan, y no sé qué debería hacer con sus sentimientos. Yo no...

"Mi nombre es Fay" se presenta "¿Cuál es el tuyo?" No respondo de inmediato y percibo como su rodilla empieza a temblar. Quisiera no tener que relacionarme con nadie pero sin duda él a requerido todo su valor para sentarse a intentar charlar conmigo siendo que jamás entablo conversación más allá de la necesaria y mi apariencia, bien sé, ocasiona temor. "Me llamo Kurogane". 

La expresión en su rostro, una mezcla de alivio y esperanza, de alguna forma me hizo estar en calma. El resto de la noche lo dejé hablarme de su vida, y respondí a sus preguntas curiosas sobre la mía. Le conté mi oficio y mis raíces, a cambio conocí sobre sus sueños y su familia. Cuando descaradamente no se estaba riendo de algún aspecto de mí día a día, era bastante agradable estar con él tanto que no nos percatamos que el bar estaba a punto de cerrar y el dueño nos avisó. 

Eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana. Las calles vacías se veían más frías y crueles que hace unas horas. Incluso pensé que nos habíamos transportado a otro mundo. Diablos, no sólo pensé, al parecer también lo dije en voz alta porque mi acompañante me veía con la estúpida mueca de alegría que le caracteriza. "Ya no sé si estás medio dormido o ebrio. ¿Cuál de las dos?" Dijo con letargo mientras picaba varias veces con la punta de su dedo índice mi mejilla. "Tú estás ebrio" le respondí y se rió. Caminamos rumbo al tren esperando ver un taxi que nos llevara a casa, pero eso no sucedió. "Pareces un iglú" expresó como un maullido y tras decir esas palabras, Fay me abrazó por la espalda. Su acción no me sorprendió demasiado, considerando que después de tres botellas de vodka, era un milagro que no hubiera sufrido al momento un coma etílico."Quiero entrar" repitió varias veces mientras sacudía su rostro contra mi chaqueta. "Andando, tenemos que llegar a la estación, el primer tren de la mañana sale dentro de 30 minutos." Puse la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y tomándolo de la mano lo dirigí. "Sí hay espacio para mí en el iglú, lo sé." Continuó y sentí un poco de lástima por el tonto que sólo vestía un abrigo ligero y unos guantes tejidos. Al llegar al andén, todavía faltaban 15 minutos para el viaje. Así que abriendo la chaqueta, lo acerqué a mi pecho y volví a correr el zíper. Sentí que el calor llegaba a mis mejillas y acepté que quizás yo también estaba muy borracho. "No te muevas y no toques nada. Quédate así." Sus brazos estaban doblados del tal manera que podía ver sus manos, aún si el cuello de la chaqueta cubría su cabellera rubia con cierto fracaso. La vergüenza se disipó con rapidez cuando ví que estábamos solos, y él parecía quedarse dormido, acurrucado en el calor que formaban nuestros cuerpos. Se despertó, sin embargo, con el sonido de la maquinaria de tan esperado transporte, "¿Es en serio? ¿Puedes dormir en píe?" Gruñí tratando de ocultar lo gracioso que era el hecho. "Estaba fingiendo" respondió con somnolencia en su voz, restregando por última vez su nariz contra mi playera antes de separarnos. Abrí la chaqueta y él se subió al vagón más cercano. Lo seguí, sintiendo de golpe tanto espacio, en una libertad que ya no quería. El sol comenzaba a asomarse tras los edificios, haciendo el frío un poco más soportable pero asegurándome que este día ya no podría pegar el ojo.

El reloj en el andén avisaba que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Cualquier otro día estaría durmiendo en mi cama y no preocupado por encaminar a un desconocido hasta su casa. Quizás ya no estaba tan borracho pero aún así podría quedarse dormido en cualquier parte y exponerse a algún peligro. 

"Kuropuu~" escuché al tonto suspirar. "Kuroguauguau~ dijo con más fuerza intentado llamar mi atención y antes de mirarlo se me escapó una expresión de hastío. "¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunté cediendo. "¿Vas a acompañarme a casa?" No respondí, sino que volví a ignorarlo. "¿Ni siquiera me vas a preguntar en dónde vivo?" Aguardó un minuto, expectante, ya no parecía ponerse nervioso cuando yo decidía mantener silencio. "¡Ya sé! Quieres que te adopte, te ponga tu camita y tu platito con comida. ¿Verdad?" Maldición, intentó forzar una reacción. Apreté los dientes tratando de ocultar lo mucho que me molestaba su comentario. "No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré." Dió tres golpecitos en mi hombro. "Te dejaré en la puerta de tu casa y me iré. No alucines." Contesté alzando la voz con enfado y Fareb soltó una risilla decepcionada. "¿Por qué?" La inocencia en su voz hizo que la pregunta fuera más ofensiva. "No te conozco." Dije a secas y mi acompañante asintió con un dejo de duda. "Además yo tengo mi propia casa." El tren anunció la primera parada y se detuvo. Fay salió y fui detrás de él. 

Me repetía a mí mismo que tras dejarlo en la puerta de su hogar, me retiraría de inmediato, tomaría un baño en el gimnasio y usaría la ropa que dejé en el casillero, entonces iría a trabajar. "No te hagas ideas sin sentido." Con esa frase, me reprendía a mi mismo cualquier tipo de deseo o esperanza.

"Aquí vivo, en el tercer piso. ¿Quieres pasar un momento?" Fay mencionó una vez posicionado en el tercer escalón de la entrada a un gran edificio de apartamentos, de tal forma que nuestros  rostros estaban a la misma altura. En sus ojos me reflejé como la primavera después de un largo y duro invierno. No, miento, así lo veía yo a él, y sería un necio si lo continuara negando. Aunque en esa ocasión rechacé su invitación, en mi interior deseé que la calidez de ese día nunca terminara.


End file.
